One Last Time
by TKDP
Summary: The comet Eurydice is coming, and no one is safe. Skylar knows that she can either hide and deny fate, or have one last time with Oliver. Skoliver! (Character death.)


**Hi! I'm here with the first (and hopefully not only) one-shot of my return trip. I'm heading back to the US, people! London was great, but there's no place like home. (I should know, I saw Wicked in London ;) ) This is an interesting story, because it's not a song-fic, but more like a…music video-fic. I'm basically parodying One Last Time: by Ariana Grande's music video Mighty Med style. (Warning: I will be almost copying the music video, so before you read this story I advise you watch the music video. I can't tell you much about it, or it would spoil the story, but just know there's some…interesting stuff. Remember, the rating I put on it should determine how interesting.) I don't own One Last Time, or Mighty Med. I guess that's all, folks! Enjoy the story! **

Skylar's POV:

It was coming. That was all I knew. All around me was movement, doctors moving patients, nurses passing out oxygen masks, parent heroes covering their children. I didn't know what it was, because in space this wasn't a problem. But it was here. This was a major emergency that required everyone's attention.

"Everyone!" shouted an unusually firm voice, "We need to calm down, and get in order." I shoved to the front of the crowd, wanting to get a look. It was Horace.

"We need to evacuate the hospital!" cried Horace, "Let the children go first, then pregnant heroes, then older heroes, then the rest."

"Horace!" I screamed, "What's going on?!"

Horace looked surprised, and pulled me over to the side of the room. "A red comet called, 'Eurydice' has broken from a superhero planet." Said Horace, "We need to get everyone out, because it's hurtling towards Mighty Med. Someone here is from whatever planet Eurydice came from, and it's attracted to that hero."

My eyes widened. "Oliver!" I screamed, "We need to go!"

Oliver started running over to me, but was stopped when a red blur zipped towards the door. Scarlet Cyclone ran straight out of Mighty Med, right before the alarms started blaring.

"The hospital's going on lockdown!" cried Horace.

"Why!?" I screamed.

"It must've been Scarlet Cyclone's breeze!" cried Horace, "Man, we need to get a better security system, you know, if we make it out alive."

"Oliver!" I screamed, louder, "Follow me."

I raced out the door, and down the hall. Oliver ran after me, screaming, "Where are we going!?"

"I know a place." I said.

The security camera followed our every move, and all people passing ran the other direction. "Why are you running deeper _into _Mighty Med!?" screamed Oliver, "We need to escape!"

"I know a place of escape." I panted, "But by the time we get there, it'll be too late. There is _no _escape from Eurydice, but I need to see it, before…before…" I couldn't finish my sentence. It was too hard. Tears streamed down Oliver's face, he knew what I meant.

Every second the comet grew closer. I could feel the heat rising around me. I suddenly felt bad about the prank I'd pulled on Oliver and Kaz. The feeling you're going to die is no joke. It's real. This was no stupid prank.

The comet split off into four different sections. Two hit various parts of Mighty Med, no doubt killing many heroes. It hurt to imagine the poor heroes who would die, not because of Scarlet Cyclone's selfishness, but because there was no escape. The smallest and largest pieces of Eurydice were still up there, and the largest would crush all of Mighty Med.

Sweat and tears dripped down my face. I panted, my pulse quickened, my heart beat faster. So this was what Normos called a panic attack. I never knew it could be so awful.

Oliver obviously noticed my panic, because he decided to calm me down. "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kaz's lucky he got sick. He will be out of harm's way. No matter what, I'm glad he's okay. Maybe one day there'll be another Mighty Med, and Kaz will be chief of staff. Who knows?"

I smiled. If I wasn't so out of breath, I would've said, "I wish it wasn't my fault that the rest of your life isn't ahead of you."

We ran past a hospital room with a collapsed wall, blocking the door. I started to dig. This was the way out. We needed to get through there.

When I finally dug a hole, we crawled through and noticed Brittany, holding Jamie in her arms, crying. I wiped away my own tears and nodded at Brittany. She nodded back, and resumed reassuring her daughter. She knew, too.

Seeing them made me think, _I sure hope Boji and Fang have said their goodbyes. I hope that wherever they are, they're together._

We went through doorway after doorway, making our way towards the door out. "How do you even know about this place?!" asked Oliver.

"When you're away," I started, "I get a lot of time to myself." I grabbed his hand and kept running. We were almost there.

And then we went into a strange room, one I'd never seen. All around were clocks, counting down. I had to stop and stare. One minute, twenty two seconds. There was barely any time left.

"Oliver!" I screamed, "We're running out of time!"

Suddenly, Timeline jumped out at us. "You kids need to go back to Horace!" he screamed, "We're almost out of time! The comet's upon us! Find shelter!"

_No matter where I go_, I thought, _The comet will be there. _

He ran at me, probably to turn me around. Think again, buster. I elbowed him in the ribs, and Oliver and I proceeded.

**1 minute**

"Oliver!" I screamed, "Hurry!"

We rushed up the stairs, and I could almost see daylight. We made it to the next landing, only to be stopped again by Timeline. "Go!" he screamed, "Back to Horace with you. Now!"

He held up a tranquilizer and pointed it at me. I winced. All this way for nothing. All this way, and I wouldn't be able to tell Oliver. I closed my eyes, and waited for the worst. Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes, only to find Timeline knocked out. Oliver had kicked him in the back, and sent him reeling into a bookcase.

"Let's go!" I screamed, "We don't have much time before he wakes up!" _And the comet crashes._ I thought.

Oliver and I ran.

**Forty Seconds**

Tears blurred my vision, half of them from joy, half from horror, as we reached the top.

"Wow." I breathed. The comet had messed up the electrical patterns, and in the air was blue lightning, and purple clouds. A dull pink sun shone down against the lilac clouds, and, despite the impending doom, I had to admit, it was beautiful. "Oliver, we need to talk."

**Thirty Seconds**

"It's me!" I sobbed. Oliver looked surprised and confused. "I'm the only Calderan hero here, and the only red hero-planet is Caldera. It's my fault the comet is hitting! It's-It's all my fault…"

"No, it's not." Said Oliver, "You didn't want this to happen. You didn't make the comet come down. You didn't force yourself to be Calderan. All these things just _happen_."

"I can't imagine life without you." I sobbed.

"We'll be together." He whispered. "Oh, Skylar. I-I love you."

"I love you, too." I cried, while throwing my arms around him.

**Ten seconds**

"Skylar," said Oliver, "Let's make these last few moments count." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

**Nine seconds**

I would never get my powers back.

**Eight seconds**

We would never grow up.

**Seven seconds**

Oliver would never see his best friend again.

**Six seconds**

And I would never make it back to my home planet.

**Five seconds**

But that didn't matter right now.

**Four seconds**

What mattered was,

**Three seconds**

We were here, together,

**Two seconds**

In each other's arms,

**One second**

One last time.

_And then came the crash._

**Oh my god. I can't believe I wrote this. This was, like, five pages of darkness. Open ending because…well…you know what happens next. I rarely write character death, just because I love the characters so much. But I needed to write this. The moment I saw that music video, I knew I had to write this. So, before you throw rotten tomatoes at me for killing Oliver and Skylar the moment after their first Skoliver moment, just know I try not to have them just fall in love. If they date on the show, maybe I'll start doing that more often. But for now, I try to put their love in impossible situations, as you know from Just a Little Skoliver, except this impossible situation was death. But there was a reason Kaz wasn't there, first, I'd like to believe he'd help reinvent Mighty Med, second, they can't ****_all _****die! The fans need someone to hold on to. I'm going to start working on another, much happier, music video-fic, (did I just invent that? I guess I did.) That'll center around Skylar, and be…great. No death, I promise. (Just so you know, I'm not crossing my fingers.) I strongly encourage everyone to write Music video/Song-fics, but until someone writes one, I'm the only one so far. Trust me, they're fun to write, even this one. If you need help choosing a video, here are some ways to narrow it down.**

**1 Choose a music video that fits with/reminds you of Mighty Med or whatever show you're writing for.**

**2 Don't choose a sexual or revealing music video. The simple ones are best. **

**3 Just a recommendation, make sure both the song and music video fit. (Like, not rock music and a lovey-dovey music video.)**

**4 Make sure the song has words that make sense. (Not like…I am the Walrus: by The Beatles.)**

**5 The song should be the same language as the audience you're targeting your story at. (Like, not Gangnam Style to an American audience.)**

**Hope that helped. Keep writing! Song/Music video-fics aren't hard. The plot's already there, so all you have to do is TV-ify the plot. Good luck! Bye. **


End file.
